Atomic Desruction
by HaruhiandHikaru
Summary: The Avada Kedavra curse when Harry was a baby, and then the Cruciatus curse in the graveyard during 4th year cause something to unlock inside him and now on the eve of his 15th birthday, he gets an unexpected birthday gift. Harry finds out some things about his supposed "friends" and "grandfather." With the help pf his mates he will conquer and beat his enemies.
1. Prologue

Prologue

~Oh, well imagine~

Harry was once again lock into his room without food after a long day packed full of grueling chores that were set for him by his so called "relatives."

It was only a couple of minutes until midnight and his birthday.

Harry didn't expect _anything_ good to happen to him except that his relatives would assign him even _more_ chores to do.

The only thing he really even hoped for anymore was that he wouldn't get beat the next day and maybe they would go out so he could have the house to himself.

Harry looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 11:59pm and he only had one minute left until his 15th birthday.

As Harry let his mind wander, the clock turned to midnight and he was engulfed in a cloud of pain so great, it put the Cruciatus to shame.

As the pain kept getting bigger and bigger, Harry's mind finally decided to let itself rest and escape.

Harry found himself falling into a peaceful darkness.

~As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor~

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

~And I can't help but hear~

Harry woke up quite suddenly and it took him a long moment to remember where he was.

Harry was quite confused.

He couldn't remember why he was lying on the floor and what had happened to him there.

Harry felt icky because he hadn't taken a shower in three days so he decided to sneak into the bathroom while his relatives were hopefully still asleep.

He pushed himself up from the floor beside his bed and made his way to the restroom as quietly as he could.

Without looking into the mirror, he got undressed and turned the shower onto a scorching hot temperature.

While walking past the sink to get into the shower he happened to glace with the corner of his eye at his reflection in the mirror and what he saw gave him the _biggest_ shock of his life.

There, standing in the mirror looking back at him was a boy he didn't recognize.

The boy had pitch black hair with flame red and snow white natural looking streaks.

The skin that he hadn't noticed until then was even paler than before, but what shocked him the most was the bright blue and green tribal looking tribal tattoos running from his hairline, down his face, around his neck and covering both his front and back.

"What!" Harry shouted while pinching himself to see if what he was seeing wasn't just a dream.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

The pinch hurt so he guessed that he wasn't dreaming.

What the hell happened last night?

Why did he always have this stuff happen to him?

Harry had heard about magical inheritances from Hermione, who had read about it in a book, but that wasn't normally supposed to happen until the person was 17 and an adult.

This was all too crazy.

If the Dursleys found out, he would be in even more trouble for being an even bigger freak in their eyes.

Harry wondered how he was going to hide his new changes from them, and as he thought about them going away, they slowly disappeared.

"That was easy." He said to himself and decided that it would be better to go about his day as normal and think about it when he actually had the time to do so.

He got in the shower and took a washcloth and the gritty clump of old soap that his "family" had given him to use, and washed up as best and quickly as he could.

After he was done, dried and dressed, he brushed his teeth and combed his hair.

He exited the bathroom and went about his daily chores.

He had to mow both lawns, weed the gardens, wash the dishes, cook all three meals, clean the whole house and do the grocery shopping, and he had to have it all done before his uncle came home from work or he would get a beating.

It was made more difficult to get these tasks done on time when his cousin Dudley went around and messed things up right after he had gotten them finished and had moved onto the next task.

The ONLY good thing about his days here at private drive was the fact that, after he got locked into his room for the night, Harry had complete privacy… as long as he was quiet, that is.

As Harry's day wore on, he was trying to be as cautious as possible as to not incur the his uncle's wrath by showing his freakish face to anyone at the dinner table as he served them their evening meal.

He was almost out the door and to his room when the sound of his uncle's angry, bellowing voice halted him.

"Freak come back here and explain what all that FREAKISH ruckus coming from your room last night was!"

He sounded angry and it did not bode well for Harry.

He knew he wasn't going to get out of today unscathed.

~No I can't help but hear an exchanging of words~

End of Chapter One


End file.
